


love does not boast or envy (it does not dishonor others)

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Fix-it: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Someone is keeping Brienne away from him. Jaime would like to know why.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Nine - Time Travel





	love does not boast or envy (it does not dishonor others)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day nine: Time Travel

They survive the battle against the others. Jaime is still standing, his pants loud in the sudden silence. He looks to his left and sighs in relief. Brienne and Podrick are still standing as well, blood and sweat and dirt dripping from their faces, but they are alive.    
  
“Ser,” He says to Brienne, “Are you injured?” Brienne stares at him, beautiful eyes wide as she slowly shakes her head. Even with grime coating her homely face, the only thing he can think is beautiful. “Bruises, I think.” She says, her voice hoarse and cracking. “You? Pod?”   
  
“Fine, M’Lady-Ser.” Pod wheezes out, shock painted on his face. “Did we-?”   
  
“We won.” Jaime says. Joy bubbles up inside of him. “Brienne - we won.” He gives her a smile of satisfaction and cheer and heart-stopping relief. Her pale eyebrows furrow, but then she slowly smiles back at him, her lovely blue eyes shining in the torchlight. He takes a step closer to her, his eyes locked on hers. The look in her eyes changes to one of anticipation and dawning hope.    
  
He will take her into his arms, he thinks, and then if she is willing, he will finally do something about what is between them.   
  
He takes another step.    
  
That is when Podrick collapses on the ground, eyes rolling back so far that only the whites of them show.    
  


* * *

  
The battle has been won. The survivors celebrate with wine and a feast, cheer and merriment filling Winterfell. Almost everyone is enjoying themselves.    
  
Jaime is not.    
  
Brienne had cried in shock and dismay when Podrick fell. She lifted him and dragged him to a maester, and by the devastation in her eyes, he knew that she considered him like a son to her.    
  
When he woke up, he was confused. He kept asking where he was and what day it was, unsure of what had just happened. Blows to the head could do that to a man, Jaime knew, and thought nothing of it.    
  
But he had soon been cleared to leave his bed, for the maester could find nothing wrong with him other than a hard blow to the skull, and his confusion had eased quickly after waking.    
  
But now, for some reason, he had taken to glaring at Jaime hard enough to unsettle him. He watched him with distrust in his eyes and a scowl on his normally cheery face. And every time Jaime tried to speak to Brienne, her squire was there, asking her some inane question, pulling her attention from him.    
  
Jaime didn’t understand what exactly he had done to deserve the boy’s ire, because before the battle they had an amicable enough relationship.

  
  
He keeps on not understanding until she shows up at his rooms later that night, something unreadable in her eyes. “Podrick says —“ She cuts herself off, looking from side to side, making sure the hallway is empty. He opens his door wider and lets her in. She enters warily, like a skittish colt who is ready to bolt at any moment. He shuts the door behind her.   
  
She takes a deep breath. “Podrick says that he is from the future. I didn’t believe him, of course, until he told me things that proved it.” He laughs at first, relieved that she is still joking with him, until it sticks in his throat at the wildness in her eyes. She is not joking. Normally he would question such a ridiculous tale, but they just finished fighting the dead, the boy he threw off a tower became a greenseer, and Brienne looks as if she believes him wholeheartedly.   
  
“Does this, perchance, have anything to do with the death glares he has given me since the battle?” He asks, and she nods, looking him in the eyes and then immediately looking away.    
  
“He says you bedded me.” She says in a higher tone than he’s used to, nervousness obviously in the way she shifts on her feet. “That you were happy with me, until you left a month from now to be with Cersei, and you die in the Red Keep.” Her eyes gleam with unshed tears in the firelight. “I don’t care about any of that,” She says fiercely, her voice wavering with emotion, “But please, don’t go South. Don’t go to King’s Landing. Or if you do-” Her voice cracks, but she continues on. “Don’t die. You’ll die if you wait. If you go now, you might be able to convince her to run away with you. The Red Keep falls on you both, and you die buried under rubble. You deserve a better death than that. I had to warn you.” 

Jaime shudders out a breath. “Brienne-” He falls onto his bed, absorbing everything she has just told him. He sits for a minute in silence, then looks up at her, meeting her blue eyes. His clenches his jaw and opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him before he can say anything. “I will help you however I can.” She says resolutely, sincere and determined as ever. 

“Brienne, stop.” He rasps out, holding up his good hand. She does, but not before giving him a small glare. 

“Brienne,” He says, “If Cersei heard that was how I would die, do you know what she would do? Absolutely nothing. She wouldn’t try to stop it, she would be happy we died together. The first thing you do, on the other hand, is to warn the man you love that he is going to die, then tell him you will help save him and his sister-lover, committing treason.” 

Brienne turns pale as milk and tightens her jaw, but does not deny it, just gives him a guarded look, waiting for him to continue. He does.

“I don’t want to die with her.” He says, standing back up and walking towards Brienne, grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his. “I want to die in the arms of the woman I love. That hasn’t been Cersei for a long time now.” 

Her mouth parts, a shocked little inhale passing through her lips, and he raises her hand to his lips and kisses it as tenderly as he can. “You are much too good for the likes of me, Brienne of Tarth, but I will ask that you keep me anyway, and if you wish to take pity on an old man, wed me.” She closes her eyes, and he can tell she is trying not to cry. 

“Yes,” She answers at last, opening her eyes. “But not right now. Podr has told me more about the future, and there are more things that I will try to change. Will you help me?” She asks him, and he basks in her trust and affection. 

“My sword and I are yours, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super happy with this one, but i am tentatively planning a longer time-travel au, which will be at least thirty percent better than this. (if i make it out of writer's month alive.)
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
